To make her mine
by Atropa13
Summary: Sasuke wants Hinata
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor am I making any profit from writing this fic.

Note: This one was called the Stalker - but I changed the title. I also put it up for adoption at one time... but decided to make something of it myself...

**To make her mine..**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V.**_

Who would have thought that the Uchiha-heir had reduced to a mere stalker? But since when did I care about what people thought of me? For many years I was driven by the lust to kill my older brother and now when he was out of the way, all I had to do was to find the perfect girl to marry and have little Uchiha-kids with. But the hordes of fan-girls that still flocked around me as soon as I came into view made me sick. Actually, the only thing I wanted to do with them was to twist their little necks and hopefully be able to get away with it.

But there was this one girl that didn't look at me that way. She was the only one that didn't look at me at all. Once in our youth she was crushing on that blonde fool that now was away, training with that ero-sennin, Jiraiya. Now she was just looking as she wanted to disappear into thin air. She looked as if she was shunned. That made me mad, that made me furious. No woman of mine should ever feel like that. No woman of mine… fuck, who was I kidding here anyway? She didn't belong to me; she probably didn't even know that I existed. It was always Naruto for her and she was probably still in love with that goof up.

So my plan was how to make her notice me. And I had to do it in such way that didn't get her killed by that stupid fan-club of mine. Man, could you get any stupider than them? I was not theirs to toy with. Perhaps I should beat one of them up so they would leave me alone? And if they continued like that I just might had to do it. Still, twist their necks still sounded better in my ears. I looked up at the watch on my kitchen wall and decided I should head out to the training grounds. I had to make up a plan to make the shy little Hyuuga to notice me and then I would make sure that she would fall for me. She was going to mine.

•••••••••••

A few days later I had made up a scheme to make her mine. The pure and white little Hyuuga, Hinata had no idea of what was coming. As I woke up that Monday morning I smiled and dressed in black ordinary jeans and a black t-shirt. I knew that my fan-club would squeal in delight over the outfit, but I didn't care about that. Now I was on the hunt for the woman that would bear me my children.

I looked around Konoha for my beautiful flower and I found her just before she entered a grocery shop. Perfect. I could help her carry her stuff; I would do these small things for her, not to obvious; just being a perfect gentleman you know. I entered the same shop and made sure that none of my irritating fleas were there. Thankfully, I didn't have to break any necks as of yet.

I saw her walk up to pay for her groceries and once she was done I stepped forth and revealed myself to her.

"Hinata-san, may I help you?" I asked.

"W-what??"

"It looks as if you have decided to shop for the whole Hyuuga household, please let me help you pack your things and carry them back."

She looked as if she was contemplating my offer before nodding silently. She fiddled with her little purse and I picked up the things she had bought and carried them out of the store. I asked her which way and she pointed towards the north.

She followed behind me and every now and then I looked at her to get directions, not that I needed them, because I had been to her place over and over again. Uchiha, the stalker. She asked me to stop just a few metres away from the door that led to her apartment. I must admit when I first discovered that she actually lived alone, but hey, we both were twenty years old, even the heiress to the Hyuuga clan needed some space for herself. Not that she would be the heiress for very much longer, not if I had a say in things, and I sure had things I wanted to tell the shy girl. She mumbled out a thank you before she grabbed the bags from my hands and rushed inside and closed the door behind her.

Ok, so much for chivalry. Perhaps she didn't understand me? Well, there was plenty more opportunities for me to show her my affection. But just before I was about to leave the door opened and Hinata peeked outside.

"Uchiha-san… uhm… d-do y-you want some t-tea?" she asked me with that shy voice of hers and I nodded in response.

Yep, a step closer Sasuke, I said to myself and stepped inside her apartment. He would have thought she was a neat freak, but clearly he had been mistaking about that. He could see clothes hang over the arm rest on the sofa; actually half of her sofa was filled with clothes. Every surface of her kitchen table was filled with small jars, extracts and herbs. In the sink he could see a few days worth of dishes.

"S-sorry a-about the m-mess Uchiha-san," mumbled Hinata as she blushed and made a gesture towards her messy apartment.

"You surprise me Hinata-san, I would've thought that you were one of those neat freaks, but I'm glad to see that you are not." I smiled and walked up close and stood next to her as she put the bags of groceries on her kitchen bench.

Hinata got another interesting shade of red in her face and I smiled at her. It was obvious she was unsure how she would act around me and that made me feel a little bit more courageous.

•••••••••••

_Normal P.O.V._

He stepped up so he was just behind her and when she turned around she was faced with his broad chest. She yelped in surprise and looked up into his charcoal black eyes. He was smiling and Hinata had no idea on what to say or act. She just blinked and felt her throat dry up.

"Hinata-chan…," purred Sasuke as he looked down on her flushed face. Her hands came up and he caught them and held them against his chest.

Hinata was sure she was going to combust with embarrassment. Sasuke was acting so strange, she wasn't used to attention like this. She remembered the few times she had come close to other boys, she would always turn red and she stuttered terrible. But now she couldn't even get a stutter over her lips. She could feel the warmth from his hands and from his chest and she blinked over and over, trying to understand what it was he wanted.

Sasuke lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips, getting a light gasp from the little Hyuuga-woman. He could taste something minty on her lips and something that he was sure was uniquely Hinata. He released his grip on her right hand and let his arm snake around her shoulders and pushed her closer to him.

Hinata pulled away from the light kiss and then….

Sasuke soon found himself on his ass. Surprised he looked up and saw Hinata stand there, her chest heaving rapidly, her eyes flaring with emotions. He saw her right hand in front of her, she had pushed him away with the help of her skills, with her knowledge of the Gentle Fist-style. He growled and jumped up on his feet.

"Hinata-chan….,"

"U-Uchiha-san… w-why?"

"I have chosen you as the woman that will bear me children," said Sasuke as he brushed off his clothes. Her eyes became even wider when he said this. The gasp coming from her told him that he probably shocked the dear life out of her. "You do like children Hinata-chan?"

"Ehhh?"

"Do you like children Hinata-chan? Please answer my question," he asked and walked over to her again and put his hand under her chin and tilted up her head a bit.

Hinata, unable to voice her answer, but she nodded. She did like children; she had spent long ours at the local orphanage, taking care of the boys and girls whose parents had died in fights or of other causes. She loved children and she spent as much as she could with them, but what did her liking of children has to do with how he acted? Hinata was confused to say the least. Especially when he touched her face like that and made her look into his dark eyes again.

"Will you be mine and have my babies?" asked Sasuke as his hand moved around her head and grabbed a fistful of bluish black hair and held her head in place as his lips descended down on hers again, catching them in a searing kiss.

This time Hinata let him kiss her. She was still unsure to why he was acting like this, but feeling his lips move so softly against her own made something in her stomach boil and before she was able to stop herself, her hands had come up and around his neck, holding him as he kissed her so passionately.

Sasuke began to loose the grip around his iron will and he let his arms go around her waist and he pushed her up against the kitchen sink instead. Just feeling her respond made Sasuke more persistent in making the shy Hinata his. He wanted her and if he could, he would make sure to erase any feelings she might have for another man.

Hinata let out a small mewl as Sasuke's large hands gripped her lower globes and pushed her into his hard frame. She could feel the bulge in his pants push into her lower stomach and her blush increased. He was aroused.

"Hinata…," he breathed into her mouth as her hands were fisted in his raven black hair. He pulled his head away a bit and looked at her. Her eyes were shining with desire and he groaned. It was too early yet and he moved away from her. "I'll come back another time Hinata-chan, please think over my offer."

Twenty seconds later he was gone, leaving a stunned and flushed Hinata behind. She had not even been able to serve him the tea she had promised. She just stood there, panting from the kiss he just given her and she had no idea on how to act from now on. Her brain had stopped functioning a few minutes back and she felt as if she was a mindless fool at the moment.

•••••••••••

Sasuke smirked as he stepped out on the street. He had caught the little woman known as Hinata. She was his, she couldn't resist him now, he knew. '_Deny it all you want aisai… but your cute little butt is mine…'_ thought the last of the Uchiha's as he walked back to his empty mansion, dreaming about filling it with small baby steps and sounds.

•••••••••••

But what Sasuke had not counted on was Hinata's way of retaliation. Two days later he heard the bell on the gate ring and he went to open it and soon his home was flooded with children aging from one year olds to those who were around ten years old. And in the middle of this chaos was Hinata. He could see the soft smile on her lips that told him that he should be very careful around her because she could do things to you that you never had dreamed about.

"Uchiha-san…. These are my children," said Hinata as she readjusted the little critter in her arms. "I will not abandon them. Since they were placed at the orphanage where I work most of the time, they have grown onto me and I will not leave them behind. At the moment my little bunch of children are seven, do you think you can handle them? If you can… then I will accept your offer. If not… You and I shall not ever get together."

Sasuke swallowed hard as two twins latched onto his leg, calling him oniichan, telling him to play with them. Panic rose in his chest and he looked at the paled eyed woman in front of him. But he could not see anything else but pure amusement in her eyes and he growled silently and picked up the two four year olds in his arms and walked through his house into the garden behind it.

"Let's play hide and seek," he told the children that flooded his house and he was answered by a loud ALRIGHT!!

Hinata smiled as she followed the young Sharingan-user into the back yard and she sat down on one of the benches to look how he interacted with children. She could understand his wish to have some of his own, being the last of his clan to have the Sharingan and all, but that didn't tell her that he was good with kids. She wanted a man that liked children, she wanted a man that could play with them, and she wanted a man that could take responsibility.

And thirty minutes later she had her answer. He was such a man. Try as he might, but the great Uchiha, Sasuke was a sucker for children. He soon seemed to be lost in the game of hide 'n' seek-play and Hinata smiled as she began to bottle feed the little infant in her arms.

'_Perhaps I should give him a chance…'_ she thought as she looked at Sasuke play with the children. She still loved Naruto but more like a brother. She was not IN love with the blonde Hokage-wannabe, but he still was the one that made her day shine a little bit brighter. He was the one that made sure that she could do things on her own. He was the one that gave her spirit a boost. But Sasuke had made her feel other things. Things that she never thought possible so…

She had made a bet with her self, to come to Sasuke with all the children of the orphanage. If He could take care of children she would think about his proposition and if not, she would turn him down. And even if he had been caught off guard, you could see it by just looking at the stoic Uchiha play with the children, This alone told her that he was a perfect dad. He could interact with children and that was a big plus in Hinata's book.

Sasuke would never admit it – but this day had been the best in his life. Children, laughing, running around in the otherwise so gloomy Uchiha resident, that had sparked something inside him and he played with them. He couldn't help but chase the little critters around, finding them as they hide in the garden, in the house. He shot a glance over his shoulder and saw Hinata bottle feed a tiny figure that couldn't run around like the others and he was struck by the sight.

Sasuke could easily imagine her breastfeed one of his own offspring. He blushed as he was tackled by a pair of tiny arms around his legs.

"Sasuke-oniichan!! Find Yuki for meeeee!!" cried the little boy and Sasuke nodded absently and went to find the "sister" to the boy. '_I'll get her for this… she'll never get away with this prank…,'_ thought the last of the Uchiha's as he saw the gentle smile on Hinata's lips. She was enjoying his predicament, but at the same time…. not that he would ever admit it…. at the same time he really enjoyed the fact that children was running around in his garden and in his house. No sireee, he would never admit that!

Four hours later he stood at the gate of the Uchiha-compound, looking into a pair of sparkling pale eyes. He could see the questions there and he smiled inwardly.

"Hinata-chan, what ever you are trying to do here… it will not work," said Sasuke as his hand came up and cupped her cheek.

"Do you accept them?" asked Hinata as she adjusted the sleeping infant in her arms.

"If that what it takes to make you mine – of course I do," said Sasuke as he leaned forward and caught her plump lips in a gentle kiss.

"Hinata-oneechan…, is Sasuke-oniichan your boyfriend??" came a light voice from behind and that made Hinata break the kiss and look at the child.

"Yes, she's my girl," said Sasuke without hesitation and looked into those moon like pools that were her eyes. "She's my girl," he repeated and pulled Hinata in for another kiss to emphasise his words.

"Hinata-oneechan and Sasuke-oniichan, sitting in a tree…," the children began to sing and Hinata turned red as she shooed them along. She sent a glare over her shoulder and caught his smirk. '_You'll pay for this Uchiha-san,' _thought Hinata before she lulled the large group of children along.

"Hinata-chan, my door is always open for you and _our_ kids.," said Sasuke as he caught the light glare from Hinata and then he closed the large door behind him. But he was sure he could hear the soft giggle coming from the woman he had chosen to be his.

Once he had come inside he realized that Hinata had not stutter as much as she had when he had helped her home with her grocery bags. The gentle strength she possessed made Sasuke growl with need. He wanted to feel that strength close to his body.

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

Finally - part 2 is out.

Part 2

Sasuke had made sure that Hinata wouldn't have to miss a single thing when it came down to move into a new home, his home to be more exact. He had made a few purchases that would probably give rise to a few rumours in the village. Most likely rumours about the young Uchiha being a cross-dresser. Because he had been seen to buy boxes of female underwear, female clothes and etcetera. Not that he minded though. That made sure that his little fangirl-squad held their distance to him, mostly because they feared that their beloved Uchiha was some kind of pervert.

But it would be five more days before he got to see his little vixen again. This time around gave rise to all sorts of ideas in the Uchiha's head.

They were paired up for a scroll retrieval mission. Just the two of them, travelling alone to the Snow country to get a scroll from the Snow Princess herself. Could it get any better?

Sasuke had all kind of naughty thoughts as he listened to the Hokage as she gave them the draw up plan for the mission. It was barely ranked C-mission but he didn't care. He was going there with Hinata by his side. It couldn't have been better.

"And Uchiha-san?" The Hokage's voice reached into his daydreams about seducing the innocent little Hyuuga while sharing a tent.

"W-what?" He mumbled as he was brought out of his dreams with a healthy blush on his face.

"You make sure that Hyuuga-san here comes back safely. She's the leader of this mission and your task is to protect her, do you understand?" Tsunade said as her honey eyes drilled into Sasuke's black pools.

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said with a firm nod, hoping that his leader hadn't noticed his slight stutter.

"And Hyuuga-san, make sure that this goofhead comes back to Konoha with his balls intact. We still need him to breed a few Uchiha-children with the Sharingan."

Hinata turned tomato and nodded violently without taking her eyes from the floor. She still remembered their kisses. She still remembered how he wanted her to be the mother of his children. And after have seen the look in the former avenger's black eyes she could only think: '_I will not come back as a virgin…_'

"So I have made my self clear? You will retrieve the Scroll of Massive Healing and then you will return to the village! And Uchiha-san will be Hyuuga-san's bodyguard." The Hokage said once again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said. "I will protect Hyuuga-san with my life." And that was the god honest truth for the day.

"Y-yes H-Hokage-sama," Hinata whispered as she bowed and took the mission scroll from their leader's hands.

"Good…" Tsunade said and went back to flip around with her scrolls. It took her a full minute when she realized that the pair was still in her office. She frowned and looked up. "What are you waiting for – SCRAM!!!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sasuke said and put an arm around Hinata's shoulder and used a transportation jutsu to take them away from the office.

Tsunade just groaned. '_If only they could get together – that would be a very favourable union indeed. The Sharingan and the Byakugan – that would make up for a very strong set of little ninja-children…'_ she thought and went back to her papers.

Hinata had trouble keeping her breathing under control as she suddenly found herself in the heart of the Uchiha-compound. More specified, in someone's bedroom. Sasuke's bedroom. She struggled to get free but that only resulted in getting more squished against that hard chest she wanted to get away from.

"Hinata-chan, don't panic," she heard Sasuke's low voice whisper into her ear and that made her body go ridgid.

"S-Sasuke-san, p-please let m-me go," she stuttered.

"Why?"

"B-because I need t-to go home a-and pack f-for the mission," Hinata answered.

"No, you don't everything you need can be found here, Hinata-chan," purred Sasuke as he leaned forward to nuzzle the side of her head, breathing in the scent of the shampoo she used.

"N-no… y-you don't understand…"

"I got everything covered Hinata-chan. Don't worry."

For a second time when Hinata was involved the proud Uchiha-heir found himself on his butt. Hinata had pushed him away using her Gentle Fist style to get him away from her. He looked up and saw her blazing pearl eyes.

"Uchiha-san!! I need to go back home to pack!" she said and this time without a single stutter.

"You don't need to go home, I said I have everything here that will suit your every need," Sasuke said as he got up and brushed his butt clean.

Hinata put her hands on her hips and tilted her head a bit and looked at the black eyed Uchiha with doubt.

"And you have of course a lot of female underwear in your possession?" she snorted.

"I have," Sasuke said and walked over to a drawer and pulled out the first shelf. "Choose what ever you like."

Hinata gaped.

"I've made some shopping after you left with the kids… so no – you do not need to go home and pack. You can pack here," Sasuke said with a superior smirk on his lips.

'_He's crazy,'_ Hinata thought as she walked up to the drawer and saw it was stacked with all kinds of underwear, both practical and…. NO WAY???!!

She could hear Sasuke chuckle behind her back and she made a mental note about cutting off his balls. She let her fingers move over the silky texture before grabbing a few more practical cotton made underwear and bras.

"And you have more clothes to choose from in the closet. Be my guest because it's all yours," Sasuke said before leaving the room.

One hour later they both had packed their back packs with the necessary things and Sasuke was the one to carry their tent and Hinata carried their other things.

"Are you ready Hinata-chan?" asked Sasuke as he watched Hinata put on her sandals.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Good, let's head out then."

He got a firm nod and then their walked out of the Uchiha-mansion.

But just as Hinata stepped outside the door she was caught in Sasuke's strong embrace. She gasped and looked up into his black eyes.

"For good luck on the mission Hinata-chan," he whispered and then swooped down to steal another breath taking kiss from her lips.

If it was possible Hinata would have melted under his touch but she stood firm but she had no control of her arms that wove around his neck as she pressed herself closer to him, answering his kiss with equal fever.

Sasuke pulled away and looked down on the young woman in his embrace and he smiled.

"Now… now we can go…" he mumbled softly and used a finger to flick over her nose just before he jumped off.

Hinata just stood there for a moment before she growled and followed in his path. She was sure to show him how to use chakra properly to get faster to the target/goal. And she was going to get there first.

T B C

I know I'm slow in the updates...  
But I'm getting there...


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

It took the duo about four hours to reach the harbour where they would find a ship that would take them to the borders of the Snow Country. Sasuke smiled softly as he remembered the Snow Princess. It had been a long time since he saw her and he hoped that she was still as nice as she had turned out to be in the end of that guardian-mission he and team 7 had done. He could still hear Kakashi talk about the book she had given him.

"Sasuke-san?"

Hinata's soft voice called him out of the world of memories and he turned to look at her. She was looking at him curiously.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I was just remembering things," Sasuke said as he took her hand and guided her to their room underneath the deck.

Hinata blinked and waited for her black eyed team mate to continue his story but he remained silent. It bugged her. She didn't like secrets. She had been surrounded by them most of her life. Whispers behind her back, her father that never really said or told her anything about her mother, Neji-niisan that kept quiet when he didn't feel well. She hated such things.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke's voice shook her awake and she blushed when she realized that he had come a little bit closer.

"S-sorry, Sasuke-san," she answered.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about the mission that took team 7 and myself to the Snow Country as soon as we're in our cabin and we've gotten something to eat," Sasuke said and lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of black hair from her face.

Hinata's white eyes widened for a bit. Had he been able to read her thoughts?

"No, but you were mumbling and I was able to catch on a bit of what you were mumbling about," Sasuke said with a soft smile. "Come on, let's see what we can get to eat on this ship?"

"O-Ok, Sasuke-san."

Total humiliation. She had been talking out loud. She wanted to be swallowed up now by the sea that surrounded the ship.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little bit more when he saw her pale cheeks turn a violent red shade. He just took a more firm hold on her hand and made sure they reached their cabin before she self-detonated out of sheer blushing.

♠♠♠♠

Three hours later Hinata was standing on the deck again, the gentle breeze of the ocean was brushing against her face and she closed her eyes. Sasuke had been a perfect gentleman so far. He pulled out the chair for her, he opened doors. He was talking to her in civilized manners, not once mentioning the rebuilding of his clan (and other things that quickly could turn very embarrassing for both of them, but mostly for her). No, he had been just perfect.

Sasuke had told her the story about the Snow Princess and how they all had helped the Snow Country gain the ability to have the four seasons and not eternal winter. The way he spoke made Hinata sure about one thing.

Sasuke was a great story teller. He would be perfect for telling their children a fairytale before night time. Again the blush caught up with her when she realized how she had put that very thought. She had already imagined them being together in the future. And with children on top of that.

'_Kami-sama, I am already involved in him aren't I?!'_ she silently asked as she looked up towards the darkening skies.

Hinata felt something bump into her and she looked down and saw a little girl around four years old rub her soar bum. Hinata smiled and crouched down and held out a hand.

"Sorry nee-chan, but…" the girl began just before she looked up and looked at Hinata's face and she just gaped.

"Are you ok?" asked Hinata worriedly.

The girl just nodded mutely.

"Here, let me give you a hand," said Hinata and gently took hold of the girl's right hand and pulled her up so she was standing while Hinata was still crouching in front of her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hinata asked again.

Once again the girl nodded, this time very violently.

"Well then, why don't you run off to your kaasan or otosan?" A deep voice came from behind Hinata and the Hyuuga-heiress twirled around and looked right into Sasuke's face. He was kneeling behind her.

The girl blinked again and then smiled brightly and nodded.

Hinata smiled back but it didn't take long until she had her arms full of a child.

And a little hand was grasping behind her trying to find yet another person. Sasuke saw it and he was confused but he held up his hand and his fingers were grabbed and pulled towards Hinata's back.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke's questioned as he watched the young girl's strange affection.

But all Hinata could get out was a stutter of incoherent words. She had no idea to why the child was latching on to them. This was just strange.

Until a rumbling voice caught them off guard.

"Ha, ha, ha… I see you've caught our little freeloader," the captain of the ship rumbled loudly.

"Ehh?" Hinata just gaped.

The red bearded man chuckled again as Sasuke rose to his feet and moved to stand between the captain and Hinata.

"Explain!" Sasuke ordered.

The bearded man laughed again as he tilted his head to look at the little girl and you could see amusement playing all over his face.

"Well, Uchiha-san, this little bugger was found an hour after we left the port and she's giving us a hard time catching her. She snuck onboard and I'm very sure that she's alone here. If she has any real parents they are not on my betty here."

Sasuke turned a black look behind him and saw Hinata cradle the little girl in her arms. White eyes looked at him with confusion very evident in those pearly depths.

There was a silent conversation.

"_We need to take care of her."_

"_She's not our responsibility."_

"_She has nobody to take care of her."_

"_The mission."_

"_Is barely a C-ranked one, we can take her with us."_

"_She might be in the way IF we encounter an enemy."_

"_Let her stay with us…"_

A deep sigh. The plan of seducing the white lily was lost to him now, but how could he rip the little girl from Hinata's arms? It was not an option at all. He had to give up.

"Alright captain, we'll take care of the little rascal if you grant us free passage way from the Snow and back from where we entered," Sasuke said and cursed the way the white eyed Hyuuga made him weak.

The red bearded man just laughed as he nodded.

Sasuke turned around and growled at his team mate.

"You owe me big time."

Hinata just smiled and rose to her feet, still keeping the little girl in her arms.

"Thank you Sasuke-san."

Growl.

T B C

Little thoughts would be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

The little girl, whose name was Tsuta she told Sasuke and Hinata, was determined to make the couple her new parents. Sasuke paled just a little bit more when the girl latched on to his leg once again and called out tousan with clear voice.

Hinata smiled softly before she lifted up the girl and looked at her again. The young child was dirty and was in dire need of a bath.

"Sasuke-san... C-can you please fill up the tub with warm w-water, I really need to clean this little girl up," Hinata said gently as she rubbed her nose against the girl, causing Tsuta to giggle in response.

"What?" Sasuke just looked at them two and something deep inside him moved around. Hinata looked so happy and the girl looked as if she had won the greatest prize ever.

"T-the tub... p-please fill it with warm w-water," Hinata said as she bounced the girl in her arms, drawing out another giggle from the girl.

Sasuke blinked one more time before he realized what Hinata had asked him of. So ten minutes later in the small bathroom that was connected to their cabin, he had filled up the small wooden tub with water.

Sasuke stepped out and watched how Hinata brought the giggling little critter into the bathroom and removed the dirty clothes of the child.

"So Tsuta-chan, now you're going to get a bath because I don't think you've had one in ages," Hinata said softly as she smiled and moved to lower the girl into the wooden tub. And right after she removed her jacket so she sat next to the tub in only her white t-shirt.

Uchiha's, as we all know, is a prideful line of males. They don't drop their mouths if they see anything that amazes them, they don't gap at something that stands out, and they don't get excited unless it's in bed with their wives. And they do NOT drool when they see a beautiful young woman in a wet white t-shirt.

Sasuke watched from the doorway how Hinata used the sponge to clean up the dirty little critter. And the more she tried to clean up the girl, the more wet Hinata got. The t-shirt was now soaking wet and Sasuke could clearly see those luscious mounds that practically screamed at him. 'Grab us, grab us...!!'

Again Sasuke was amazed to how well define the young Hyuuga heiress really was. He could see the muscles play under the pale skin. He could see how gentle and yet firm she was as she washed the little girl.

'_She's the perfect mother...'_ The last Uchiha thought as he finally managed to turn around to look outside the window instead of letting his eyes be glued to a bosom that made him drool with need.

'_I need to rid myself of these hentai thoughts...'_ Sasuke really wanted to punch the daylight out of him self for even thinking of Hinata in such ways. But he couldn't help it; they just appeared and invaded his mind.

The soft laughs, the giddy giggles filled their cabin with life and Sasuke could feel his soul melt at the feeling. It sounded so right. Those sounds were something that belonged in his life, he was sure of it.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata's voice woke him up and forced him to turn around.

And what he saw was something holy. Something that was sacred.

Hinata in her wet white t-shirt looked as if it had melted onto her skin and in her arms she had a smiling little girl. The holy Mother and child.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata saw the dark eyes of the Uchiha almost widen when he looked at her and Tsuta. It was as if he had travelled to another world. He looked at her and yet he was so far away.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata tried again.

"**TOUSAN!!**" Tsuta cried out and wiggled her way out of Hinata's embrace and ran towards Sasuke.

Sasuke was not ready for the weight that suddenly latched on to his leg and he tumbled backwards and landed on the bed. And two seconds later he was being wrestled down by a four year old or so girl.

"Tousan, you're weak..!" Tsuta giggled as she nuzzled her nose into Sasuke's neck. "But Tsuta-chan like tousan!"

"Tsuta-chan, I'm not sure that Sasuke-s..." Hinata's voice died when she saw how Sasuke grabbed hold of Tsuta's midriff and held her firmly and began to jiggle around.

Suddenly the memory of Sasuke playing around with the children from the orphanage appeared and Hinata smiled softly and decided to try and find something for the little girl to wear, plus she needed a change as well. Tsuta was in good hands. She didn't have to worry that the girl was in danger.

Hinata couldn't help but wonder how many knew about Sasuke's hidden ability to take care of children so good. Perhaps Naruto but he would most likely be the only one unless you counted for Hinata herself.

And as Hinata found a new change of clothes, Sasuke occupied the little rascal with a playful tickle-match. Sounds of girly giggling and manly, soft chuckling filled the air inside their cabin. And as Hinata finally changed her clothes she looked at the pair and again she was struck but the notion that Sasuke was born to take care of children.

'_And remember... he wants you to be the mother of his children..'_ The voice from way back inside Hinata's head whispered.

Hysterical blush.

But Hinata clenched her jaws and forced the blush away. First of all – they had a mission to accomplish.

But sounds from Sasuke and Tsuta drove Hinata to think about things that was not suited for the general public.

Hinata shook her head to drive the images out of her mind and she grasped the clothes she hoped would suit the little girl until she got the girl's clothes clean.

Well, a large t-shirt would do the trick for now.

"Tsuta-chan, come here and I'll let you borrow something of mine until I get your clothes clean," Hinata managed to say without stutter as she held out the t-shirt towards the tickle-match-fighters.

"**KAASAN!!**" the little girl shouted as she made a dash towards Hinata.

With a warm smile Hinata caught the child and a minute or two later she had managed to dress the girl in one of her own t-shirts. It looked more like a ankle long dress on the small girl, but it was better than the dirty clothes the child had wore earlier.

Sasuke got up from the floor and not a second after that there was a knock on their cabin door so he walked over and opened it.

Outside was the bearded captain.

"Uchiha-san, we'll be porting in one of Snow-country's harbour within the hour. I just thought you wanted to know," the captain said.

"Thank you," answered Sasuke and bowed lightly and then closed the door.

The trip had gone far faster then he remembered. He sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes just before he was tackled again.

"Tousan?" The girl's voice reached into his soul and he turned and got down on his knees and smiled at the little critter.

"We'll be going a shore soon, so why don't you be a good girl and let us dress you and then we can be ready to go on our journey, Tsuta-chan?" he asked as he dragged his fingers through her bangs.

"Kaasan gave me this!!" The bright-eyed girl beamed and made a little twirl to show off her new "dress".

"It looks nice... but we must find you something more to wear or else you'll be a little popsicle, you know," Sasuke said with a smile and decided to lend the girl one of his thicker sweaters to wear over that "dress" of hers.

The bright eyed girl just giggled and followed her new father to get something more to protect her from the cold.

Hinata just watched with wide eyes. '_I'm in a dream... right?'_

oooooo

Sasuke had given a promise, a silent one, that he would provide for his family. So at the moment in the port of the Snow-country, he was paying for Tsuta-chan's new clothes. And curse that white-eyed Hyuuga-woman for putting him through two hours of torture.

Torture in this case – finding clothes for a four year old girl.

But if Sasuke ever thought it would end there... the last Uchiha was way wrong. No... it didn't end with just getting a few change of clothes for Tsuta.

It continued with him paying for getting a couple of toys too.

'_If Naruto ever saw me now...'_ Sasuke thought and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the little giggle-machine had a field-day in one of the local toy-shops. 'Naruto would never let me live this down if he knew...'

And while Sasuke was forced to follow the little critter around the port-town of Snow, Hinata was able to get the scroll that they were ordered to get.

'_It was a C-ranked mission and yet... This can't be much more than a D-ranked mission,'_ Hinata thought as she tucked away the scroll. It had been way too easy.

But as Hinata exited the large palace she was suddenly met by the Snow-princess. A pair of very hurtful eyes met Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, please... there is..."

"Yuki-sama," the voice of the prime-minister came.

"Please," the princess whispered before she turned around and faced the prime-minister with a face that could have fooled just about anyone.

'_Hime-sama...'_ Hinata thought as she watched the princess walk away with the minister.

Yes, it had been too easy. Something was very wrong in the land of Snow.

To Be Continued...

Tsuta Ivy


	5. Chapter 5

PART 5

Hinata left the Snow-palace with a knot in her stomach. There was something way off wrong in the land of Snow and the Snow-princess had begged for their help.

But seeing how things were at the moment they couldn't do a thing. They needed help. And most of all, Hinata needed to tell Sasuke about it all without upsetting the little girl she had asked to take care of. Sasuke would be... well... not so very pleased to hear her report. She grabbed the scroll tightly and headed towards the town's inn where she most likely would find Sasuke and Tsuta.

And to be able to keep things from a child – that was a work of a genius. No matter how you tried, children often picked up on things hidden to them. Sensitive little critters they were.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

The moment Hinata stepped into their hotel-room and placed the scroll on the table, Sasuke was able to tell that there was something wrong with the pale eyed Hyuuga. It was in her very aura so to speak. But she just smiled and he caught the silent message. '_Not now...'_

The dinner went by without any trouble... well, unless you counted for Tsuta trying to "chase" her food around her plate and thus making a real mess. Then there was another bath and then the little girl was dressed in one of Sasuke's t-shirts again.

But when Hinata tried to get the little girl to fall asleep she was met with a large scream.

Sasuke came barging into the bedroom with a frantic look in his dark eyes.

"What's going on?" he hissed as he raised a kunai.

"TOUSAN!!"

"Eh?"

Hinata just laughed nervously and tried to hide her blush.

"I think she wants her tousan to tell her a story," she explained.

If it was possible, Sasuke paled. '_Tell her a story? I don't know any good night stories...'_ He was panicking. Not that it showed of course, but he was.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to Hinata.

"Quite certain," answered Hinata when she saw the expectant look of the girl.

"I... I don't know any fairy tales," Sasuke defended.

"Then make one up," Hinata said with a s soft voice as she brushed Tsuta over the head.

"W-what? How?"

"Sasuke-san, anyone can make up a story. Just use your imagination," Hinata said and kissed Tsuta on her forehead before she rose from the bed. "I'm sure you can, Sasuke-san."

"Ehh?"

"Don't worry Tsuta-chan, your tousan will tell you a story. And I'm sure he will tell you a great one too. Good night little one."

"Good night okaasan!"

Hinata blushed cutely before leaving the room. Well, not until she managed to send an slightly evil glare at the last of the Uchiha's, silently telling him if he broke the girl's heart he would be paying for it.

Leaving a fallen Uchiha in the hands of a little girl once again. He was alone with Tsuta and her dark eyes just waited for him to come and sit down next to her on the bed and starting to tell her a fairytale.

And while Hinata studied the scroll she had received form the Snow-princess, a certain Uchiha did tell a story about a dark knight, saving the life of the Sun-princess. And they ended up living happily ever after.

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. If looks could dust someone than Hinata probably would be a little dust bunny by now.

"Because she wanted her new tousan to tell her a story," Hinata answered. "She's asleep?"

"Yeah, she is now."

"Sorry about that but..."

"I know, you're not at fault here."

Hinata just looked away, looking very guilty.

"And to tell you the truth, I didn't mind it much. Once you started it was easy," Sasuke said and walked over to the white eyed heiress and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But tell me what's really bugging you Hinata-chan."

Her shoulders slumped forward and then she turned to rest her head against his stomach. He smelled good. Strong and clean. A protector's smell a part of her brain said. It felt good to lean against his strength.

"We have to get help. I don't really know what's wrong, but I think the princess is in trouble."

"Yukie-sama?" Sasuke put a finger on Hinata's chin and gently forced the heiress to look up at him.

"Yes, just before I left she came to me and said "_Hyuuga-san, please... there is..."_, so I believe there is something that is now right in this country," Hinata said as he moved his fingers and instead cupped her cheek.

"Then we must help of course. What ever "_there is"_ might be," Sasuke answered. After Naruto "beat" some sense into the princess the woman was going to be a good ruler of the land of Snow. Although they wouldn't have snow all year round but they would have more snow than any other country.

He smiled as he brushed his thumb over the soft skin of her cheek. He had no doubts in his mind that she had accepted him. She would become his once this mission was over. They would take Tsuta as their daughter and later on if it was possible, they would act as foster-parents to the children that Hinata took care of at the orphanage.

'_And if she wants me – I will give her a few children of her own,'_ the little hentai-devil of Sasuke's mind stated.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata's soft voice penetrated his clouded mind and he blinked a few times.

"What?"

"Do you have a contract with summons?"

Sasuke blinked again and then he nodded.

"What kind of animals?" asked Hinata as she rose to her feet to be more levelled with the Uchiha.

"Snakes and birds," answered Sasuke. He was not proud about the snake-part but they were good sometimes.

"Good, then summon two of the smallest snakes and two of the smallest birds and send them to Hokage-sama. I'm sure the bird or birds will reach Konoha first, but they might be spotted and killed. Snakes can get into small spaces without any notice," Hinata said with a voice that could belong to a commander.

It surprised Sasuke a bit but then he chuckled. There was no doubt in his mind that Hinata was the heiress to the Hyuuga-throne, she really knew how to give orders.

Hinata watched Sasuke make the seals and soon there was four animals in the room, two birds and two snakes. He told the animals what they had discovered and then asked them to listen to Hinata.

"Tell Hokage-sama that we need help here. I suggest, Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan, Tenten-san, Lee-san, Ino-san and Sakura-san. If we want to keep Snow as our ally and the hime as our contact here in Snow-country, we must help them."

One of the snakes moved up Hinata's body until she was face to face with it. It looked at her with amusement evident in its slit eyes.

"Ssssooo thisss issss Sssasssuke-chan'sss little hime," it hissed.

The tongue flicked out and Hinata could feel it against her nose. Hinata suppressed a shudder, she was not very keen on having a snake licking her face.

"Ssshe'ss nice..."

"That aside, will you please give our message to the Godaime Hokage?" asked Hinata and let her fingers move over the snake's head.

"Of coursssse, for a princesssss like you... anything. Good choice, Sssasssuke-chaaan," the snaked said and made a move around Hinata's neck before getting down again.

"Uchiha-san, we will move quick and swiftly," said a small, brown bird.

"There might be forces out there to pop you out of existence, try and avoid it," Sasuke said.

"Yes, we will do our best, Uchiha-san," the bird stated and followed Sasuke to the window. He opened it and let the two birds out.

"Please follow me," said Hinata to the two snakes as she walked over to the door. "I know you hate cold and it's quite cold here, but please, do your best."

"We sssshall, hime-sama," the talk-active snake said before they slithered their way out of the room.

Once the snakes had left their hotel-room, Hinata shivered. She never did like snakes.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke asked and walked over to her and embraced her.

"S-sorry, I... I just don't like snakes," she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I promise you that my summoned snakes will never hurt you. And it seems as if they have taken a liking to you. They will always protect you," Sasuke tried to comfort the shivering Hyuuga.

Hinata relaxed and let herself be embraced. Yes, it felt good to have Uchiha Sasuke at your side. He was strong and yet gentle. She couldn't help but wonder how many of Konoha's inhabitants knew this.

"I know... I know," Hinata answered.

"So what do you want to do until the reinforcements gets here?" he asked. Although he did have a few things in mind but he wouldn't force them on Hinata, not just yet.

"I want to get to know Yukie-sama. Let's visit her tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea, Hinata-chan," answered Sasuke.

"But before that..."

"Ehh?"

"Kiss me like you did before," Hinata said and tilted her head up.

It was then Sasuke knew that the pale eyed woman had accepted him, and accepted him fully. He smiled and lowered his face.

"So... after this you'll be mine?" he almost purred.

"Yes, but only if..."

"If we take in all the little critters that need a new mommy and daddy right?" Sasuke filled in.

"Yes."

"I have no problem with that. Actually I like the little rascals," he said.

Hinata could've cried right there and then when she heard it. Her arms went up and encircled Sasuke's neck and she pressed her lips against his.

Sasuke lost it when he once tasted the sweet Hinata again. He pulled her even closer as his tongue made its way into her mouth seeking to know every part of her.

"What's a rascal tousan?"

Sasuke and Hinata pulled away quickly to see Tsuta stand in the doorway rubbing her eyes in that cute little manner.

"You'll pay for this Hinata-chan," growled Sasuke playfully as he gave Hinata's rear a friendly grope. "You'll pay for this."


End file.
